Who's Afraid of Big Bad Wolves
by Skeleneko
Summary: AU, Tsunayoshi is a rabbit, who never really had any other companions and after being sick of his treatment in his rabbit colony he runs away, only to be found by a scary wolf...Main 1827, All27
1. A Bunny's Anger

Yo, Skeleneko here! Sure sure, you're probably gonna whine at how pathetic my fanfiction is, but I'm just adding what I can due to my boredom and fandom that I need to spill out. This is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic...ever. I don't expect you to be gentle, but I expect you to at least have manners.

This is also my first yaoi attempt, so please, allow my mind to wander to Wonderland.

_Warnings: OOC-ness is sticking out of their heads...like, whoa and that I may have a few grammatical errors or spelling errors._

Lets see if I can get some 1827 stuff going!

Summary: AU, Tsunayoshi is a rabbit, who never really had any other companion and after being sick of his treatment in his rabbit colony he runs away, only to be found by a wolf...

Note: Think of them as animal people, you know right? Not furries, but more like cat-people. o3o. I'm referring to them solely by animal.

* * *

><p>"Come on little Tsunayoshi, this'll be fun, I promise," Mochida said eerily at Tsuna.<p>

Tsuna shivered, before slowly shaking his head fearfully. The tiny rabbit boy was awfully small for his age and thus, extremely vulnerable. A hand shot out and pinned him to the tree he was standing against. causing him to flinch and let out a small "Hiii" sound.

"But if you do it I promise that we'll never pick on you again, but if you don't do it you'll have to go pick all of us enough cabbage leaves to eat for a week, or who knows, one of us might end up hurting you a little," Mochida snickered. Behind him, a few other rabbits laughed. Tsuna gulped.

Tsuna stayed silent, tears welling up in his eyes. He hated it, he heated the feeling of being so...so weak!

It wasn't like he wasn't used to this sort of treatment, but that didn't mean that he could get out of it. He wanted to stand up for himself, but last time he did such a thing he only ended with injuries.

"Dame Tsuna, just think of this as a game," the older rabbit laughed menacingly.

"A g-game? I r-really don't want to g-go into wolf t-territory," Tsuna mumbled, his eyes staring at the ground.

"Oh, then if you_ really _don't want to do it, I guess that there's no more wasting time here. Go on and raid that farmer's garden down the hill and get some food for us," Mochida said with triumph ringing in his voice.

He pushed Tsuna away roughly and walked away with the cronies laughing, not caring that the brunette had fallen to the ground.

Tsuna wiped tears from his eyes and patted at his bruised knee that he landed on to break his fall.

"That's it. I've had enough...I'm...I'm sick of it," he murmured to himself, brushing dirt from himself.

He turned and walked in the direction of the farmer's garden, but instead walked completely around it. He didn't even give the forest behind him a second glance. He was just too sick and tired of the other rabbits always teasing him for every tiny mistake, even if it wasn't his fault. He had even heard his mother talking about her no good son to the other rabbits.

_'It would be better to just die...'_

He sniffed a little in the cold weather, and snow had started to fall heavily from the sky. Even if he did go to garden, it was probably a pointless effort. The frost had started a month ago, probably killing all of the remaining vegetables that weren't harvested.

He shivered a violently, and mentally smacked himself for not dressing warmer. He shook his head, he was "dame" after all. The most useless rabbit in his colony. Heck, he even failed most of that time at harvesting dandelion leaves, the most basic job for even a baby rabbit.

He kept walking, trudging forward step by step, very purposefully getting himself as far away form that colony as possible. The snow steadily got deeper and the crunching snow under his feet along with the murmuring wind was all the he could hear. He refused to go back. He wanted to get as far away as he could and die.

"If I'm going to die..then maybe...I can just return to the soil...," he whispered lowly, watching his breath of warm air contrast in the cold.

He stopped once he truly realized his surroundings and he cautiously sniffed the air. The eyes widened. Carnivore territory. _Wolf territor_y. The scent was still fresh. Nobody was dumb enough to wander here or heck, come here in the first place.

_'Except me',_ Tsuna thought dully, his tiny shoulders slumping in defeat.

He hands were already starting to feel numb a bit.

"A herbivore?," a voice said questioningly out clearly in the snowstorm.

Tsuna slowly turned his head towards the voice.

A black haired male a few years older than him stared back with cold, sharp grey eyes.

Oh, and get this, _he was a wolf._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Right, that's the first chapter. This is loosely based from Aru Hi no Ookami no Hiroimono, owo <strong>_

_**Give me a review for some faster updates! :D /shot **_

_**Or just bash me with a tonfa..either one works. o3o  
><strong>_


	2. A Bunny's Shivering

_W-wow. I didn't expect to get such a huge response within hours of this fic's creation. (bows) I love you all.  
><em>

_Answering reviews (well, a few...)!_

_**HibariKyoya4ever: **__Hilariously enough, I couldn't get the bunny-Tsuna out of my head either, and thus Ta-da! A fic was born. =w=_

_**Dark Elpis:**__ Only the concept of Hibari taking Tsuna in and them being animals was taken, I will probably end up, more than likely, using some dialogue from the doujin. The story plot however is going to be very different. owo_

_**Kichou: **__Tsuna's mother really didn't mean to hurt her son's feelings; she was mainly just pointing out to the other members more or less that her son wasn't doing very well. Well, from my perspective at least._

_**Breathless02**__: I've actually been making a goal for this fic to be at least 15,000 words long. If I surpass that goal, I will go forward! And it might never end until I get some sort of writers' block because I hate ending stories._

_**xxaikixxeden**__:I will try to update as quickly as possible, now if you'll excuse me...(begins to bandage tonfa wounds while reading Tsuna-bunny doujin) :D_

* * *

><p><em>Summary: AU, Tsunayoshi is a rabbit, who never really had any other companion and after being sick of his treatment in his rabbit colony he runs away, only to be found by a wolf...<em>

* * *

><p><em>NOTES: OOC-ness and grammar problems like wheeee!. :D Also, very light basic Japanese is used in this chapter.<em>

_Disclaimer: Also, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I'm sure you've figured that much out by now~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Where we left off:<strong>_

_"A herbivore?," a voice said questioningly out clearly in the snowstorm._

_Tsuna slowly turned his head towards the voice._

_A black haired male a few years older than him stared back with cold, sharp grey eyes._

_Oh, and get this, he was a wolf._

* * *

><p>Tsuna flinched at the piercing gaze of the wolf. His instinctive urge was to run away, but the gaze...it...it captivated the frightened rabbit<p>

_'What a pretty shade of grey...' _he thought, then mentally slapped himself. This wolf was likely about to eat him and he was busy dreaming about eye color?

The rabbit held the carnivore's gaze before tearing his line of vision away towards his feet.

"Looking away is one of the worst things to do with a predator around you," the carnivore's cold voice said.

Though he let out a semi-loud "Hiii" Tsuna held his ground, though he was shaking visibly.

"Are...are you g-going to eat m-me?," he timidly asked in a tiny whisper

The wolf stayed silent. Tsuna took a small intake of breath as he heard the light sound of the carnivore's footsteps approach closer and closer towards him.

Tsuna stared straight down. He could see the wolf's feet stop less than two feet in front of him.

"Do you truly just want to hasten your death?," the wolf asked curiously in the same cold voice.

Tsuna shivered, and not from just the cold wind either.

"I...I don't want...I c-can't...g-go back t-to my c-colony," the rabbit stuttered in an even smaller whisper, though the wolf's keen ears still heard. Tsuna's memory still flashed fresh with Mochida's cruelty.

"Then why hurry for death? Why not escape where no one will harm you?,"

The rabbit swallowed nervously and hesitantly spoke once more.

"I d-don't really want t-to live e-either...,"the rabbit continued, rubbing his arms while shivering slightly.

The wolf stayed silent once more, but Tsuna heard the un-asked question.

"B-because...I'll a-always be all alone. It w-will be lonely living on m-my own..besides, I'm just... too useless for my own g-good, I'll end up probably n-not even s-surviving th-the w-winter," Tsuna said, his teeth beginning to chatter.

Tsuna lowered his head further. The temperature seemed to drop lower for our little herbivore.

_'Why am I explaining myself to a predator?', _he thought.

"So...because of that, during this snowstorm, you wandered to this wolf infested area?," the wolf drawled.

Tsuna bit his lip. He almost wanted the wolf just to kill him and get it over with.

"You herbivores...are so foolish," the wolf stated, walking calmly even closer to Tsuna.

"Truly foolish," the wolf said lowly as he grabbed the rabbit's chin and forced him to look up at the wolf's piercing gaze.

_'His hand is really warm and his eyes are prett-...wait..ack! No no NO!'_ his mind mentally yelled.

Tsuna shook from fear and the harsh coldness that was creeping through his veins. He felt the icy air beginning to make his lungs feel heavy and labored. It was getting colder, but he suspected that it was just from the fear of being eaten by a carnivore as powerful as a wolf. He shut his eyes and prayed silently that the wolf would kill him quickly, perhaps a quick snap of the neck or severing the spine.

He didn't expect a gentle hand brush his cheek. Tsuna's eyes snapped open.

"You're rather rude for a herbivore, why would I eat a thin rabbit like you?," the wolf said bluntly.

"W-w-what? You're a wolf aren't you?," Tsuna yelped loudly in response.

"Hmm? Did you want me _bite you to death?_," the wolf asked with a metallic glint in his eye.

"W-w-well yes, err, k-kinda uhh...ish?," the small herbivore chattered.

"Hn, idiot herbivores," the wolf muttered with a smirk.

"A-are-y-you going t-to k-k-kill me Ookami-san?," the rabbit asked.

"I guess not, besides, I'm not hungry," the carnivore said, but the smaller herbivore saw the sharp fangs in the wolf's mouth as he spoke.

"Though, I get bored in the winter with nothing to do. You can be my companion of sorts, how about that?," the wolf proposed.

The rabbit gulped. Well, if he thought about it for a minute, if he lived with this wolf for he wouldn't be lonely, and maybe...maybe this wolf wouldn't treat him like the rabbits did, but Tsuna's mind rolled over the fact that he was a lowly herbivore while the latter was a scary carnivore.

The carnivore's sharp gaze stayed on him the entire time he was contemplating his decision to agree or disagree.

"W-well, I d-don't s-see any h-harm in-,"the rabbit was cut off by a series of violent coughs, and he tried to slap the wolf's hand away as he gasped for breath between coughs.

For a moment, he could have sworn he saw the apathetic wolf's posture become startled for a moment before regaining before regaining composure within the same second.

"I'm f-f-fine...,"Tsuna wheezed out as the coughs subsided slightly.

"Hn, you should at least dress in winter attire," the wolf said looking over the rabbit's clothes. Tsuna's clothing was slightly tattered and fairly thin, and it was still dirty from when Mochida was picking on him earlier.

Tsuna's coughs finally subsided, but his breathing was still a bit heavy.

"I'm fine," Tsuna repeated, forcing himself not to stutter or have his teeth chatter.

The wolf stared at the rabbit, his expression was unreadable.

"Your answer?," the wolf prompted, seemingly ignoring Tsuna's coughing fit.

He hesitated a bit longer. The wolf started showing signs of his well hidden impatience and irritation. His steel grey eyes glinted.

"O-okay, if it a-alright with you," the herbivore replied, back to his stuttering state.

The glint in the wolf's grey eyes lessened, but the cold look still seemed to linger.

Tsuna tried to keep the wolf's gaze, even after he felt his body starting to feel heavy.

"M-my name is S-Sawada Tsunayoshi. W-what is your name?,"he asked meekly, a little more nervous considering the wolf was_ still _holding his chin in place.

"Hibari Kyoya," the wolf answered smoothly, letting go of his chin finally. The rabbit nearly gasped at the cold air that hit the warm area the hand was previously at.

Tsuna tried to clench his hand to help steady his clouding mind, but found that his hand was unresponsive, completely numb from the icy cold.

_'Ahh...this is really bad'_

He saw his vision sway, though he never felt his body move. He shut his eyes and braced for an impact as he collapsed...except...the ground never came...at least...he didn't think so...

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Yeah, a few OOC moments here and there, I'm typing this at 1 A.M. I felt the need to type some of this out since I hate making people wait at all. (guilt guilt guilt shot)

I apologize for making this chapter so short and a bit drawn out.

Feel free to PM me if you see a mistake here or there, I'm quite picky with things like that and have a knack for missing them. So if I forget a quotation mark, period, use wrong grammar, misspell something without noticing(this site's spell-check is fairly unreliable for me), or whatever, please, tell me. ; w ;

I'll try to have the next chapter up withing the next few days if I can, depends on how busy I get, I have school exams next week, so I need to study. =3=;;

(tonfa'd to the extreme)

By the way, don't you hate that feeling you get when you inhale cold air for a long time, but you can't go inside until later and you get that really heavy 'I-can't-really-breathe' feeling?


	3. A Bunny's Sickness,A Wolf's Reminiscence

Hey, sorry for the long wait, I've been studying for my exams. Yeah,** EVIL exams.** But since that's over with and I have a Christmas Break to look forward to, WHEE! More frequent updates! Or at least if you leave a nice review to motivate me~ (Easily motivated) =w= Now...I'll work on this as much as I can with my dying will!...to the extreme...or you'll bite me to death. o3o;

Also, Tsuna is around the same size as he was in the anime/manga, or a little bit smaller, but not by much.

And now we go and on with the show! :D

* * *

><p><em>Summary: AU, Tsunayoshi is a rabbit, who never really had any other companion and after being sick of his treatment in his rabbit colony he runs away, only to be found by a wolf...<em>

* * *

><p><em>NOTES: OOC-ness and grammar problems like wheeee! But who cares if they're OOC, this is <span>FAN-FICTION<span> after all! :D Also, very light basic Japanese is used in this chapter._

_Disclaimer: Also, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I do own a little Mukuro Phone Charm. =w=  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Where we left off:<strong>_

_"M-my name is S-Sawada Tsunayoshi. W-what is your name?,"he asked meekly, a little more nervous considering the wolf was still holding his chin in place._

_"Hibari Kyoya," the wolf answered smoothly, letting go of his chin finally. The rabbit nearly gasped at the cold air that hit the warm area the hand was previously at._

_Tsuna tried to clench his hand to help steady his clouding mind, but found that his hand was unresponsive, completely numb from the icy cold._

_'Ahh...this is really bad'_

_He saw his vision sway, though he never felt his body move. He shut his eyes and braced for an impact as he collapsed...except...the ground never came...at least...he didn't think so..._

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up, and the first thing he felt was soreness. He practically couldn't even move he was in so much pain. But in a way, it was his own fault. Warmer clothing was essential, and being forgetful, it didn't cross his mind until it was too late.<p>

Just like his situation now, when he finally remembered the most recent memory he had.

_'Hiii!'_, he thought to himself.

The rabbit forced his eyes open, and nearly shut them again when he saw a blinding light. He groaned in pain and tried to focus at least a little on his surroundings as he sat up carefully. A wet washcloth fell off from his forehead without him noticing.

He was in...a hut or cottage of some sort. It wasn't too big or small. It seemed...just right. He turned his head and he fought down the urge to just get back to sleep, but he was determined to see his surrounding more clearly. Looking around more, he noticed the rooms he was in wasn't really decorated or anything, it was very plain. He felt his head throb and he tilted his head down and tried to take in deep breaths. And then he noticed what he was currently occupying.

He was on a small bed, covered from bunny ear to toe in warm fluffy reddish-orange blankets. The blankets tickled him a little and he looked closer for a more precise examination. It was animal fur.

**'HIIIII!**" the bunny screeched loudly.

He kicked off the blankets frantically and, being on a fairly small bed, he fell to the floor with a loud thump. Cold air enclosed on him from all sides as the warmth was ripped away.

His wide eyes scanned more fearfully around.

"I'm a-alive? Th-this must be the Ookami-san's house...," he whispered fretfully.

He clutched his head from the oncoming migraine. His head throbbed very painfully, and felt his vision begin to blur again. One of his small hand shot out to keep him from falling over onto the hard floor while the other was firmly gripping his head. He made a low gasp of pain.

"Hn, so you're awake Herbivore," a familiar voice said coldly, "I was wondering when you would finally wake up."

The rabbit instinctively looked up at the voice's owner, the Wolf. He stayed silent and stared quietly up at the opposing figure who glared him, probably angry for the sudden loud shriek that the rabbit had made a several seconds prior. He didn't feel scared, in fact, he felt quite comfortable in the wolf's presence. His intuition seemed to whisper soothingly in his ear that the more powerful carnivore wasn't going to hurt him.

"A-ah, I'm very s-sorry for intruding," Tsuna stuttered.

"Hn," was all the rabbit received as a response. Tsuna coughed slightly into his hand and remembered the wolf's name.

"Y-you're name was Hibari-san, right?," the rabbit asked cutely, his large eyes blinking innocently up at the wolf.

Hibari gave a short nod in confirmation and reached out a hand towards the smaller animal's head. Tsuna quickly shut his eyes, and reopened them a short while later when he felt a warm hand on his forehead. He blushed at the contact and made eye contact with sharp grey eyes. Tsuna admired them for the short time that he could.

"You still have a fever, Herbivore go back to sleep," Hibari said retracting his hand.

"E-eh? Ah...if you d-don't mind me asking Hibari-san, why are you helping me?," Tsuna asked a bit shyly.

"Do you want me to kick you out into the snow?," the wolf shot back.

Trembling a little, the rabbit quickly shook his head, only to sway from the movement. He shivered a little and tried to keep steady when a pair of warm arms picked him up gently.

'W-wha?,' he thought before literally being dropped on the bed he had previously occupied. He blinked several times.

"If you make anymore noise, I'll bite you to death, got it?," the wolf growled menacingly.

"Hii, a-a-alright Hi-Hibari-san!," the rabbit managed to squeak out. He was very sure that the wolf was serious about harming him this time.

Instead the wolf made an unexpected gesture and picked up the wet cloth that was once on Tsuna's forehead. He wet it in a basin that was hidden next to the bed and wrung it out, making sure that there wasn't too much excess water in. "Lay down," he ordered the rabbit.

Tsuna complied almost instantly, out of fear and the feeling of nausea that was beginning to get from his fever. He pulled up the covers that he suspected were made from fox fur and tried not to cringe. He clenched his eyes eyes shut and felt the cold cloth being laid into his forehead carefully. It felt wonderful, and he opened his eyes again to glance at the wolf still in the room.

"Thank you," he whispered to Hibari. A few surprised blinks were given as a response.

He smiled at the wolf and almost smiled a little wider at his situation. He was a little herbivorous rabbit under the care of a scary carnivore, who, hell, was even being gentle with him.

"Hibari-san...are you going to eat me?," he asked the elder.

"Hn, like I said before, why would I eat a thin rabbit like you?," Hibari replied.

Tsuna giggled a little, "But still, thank you for helping me."

"You already thanked me, Herbivore."

"Mou, my name isn't 'Herbivore', it's Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna for short," he said to the wolf. He felt oddly comfortable and at ease when he was around the wolf.

"You're still an herbivore to me,_ Herbivore_," the other said with a straight face.

Tsuna pouted playfully, and he even giggled lightly to which the wolf raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. The rabbit still felt dizzy and his mind began to slowly haze over with sleepiness. He smiled one last time at Hibari before falling asleep finally.

* * *

><p>Hibari lightly sighed as the rabbit finally fell asleep. He honestly did not even know why he was giving such careful treatment of the herbivore, 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'.<p>

He recalled the initial meeting and the herbivore's sudden collapse:

_The wolf was scouting his territory for any intruders and his keen ears heard a noise out of the ordinary. A tiny voice that seemed to be mumbling to itself along the with the noisy crunch of snow underfoot._

_He walked towards the sound and was surprised to find a small rabbit walking around with his shoulders slumping in defeat._

_"A herbivore?," he questioned out loud._

_The herbivore flinched and turned to stare at him with his large hazel eyes before letting it's vision to look away towards the snowy ground._

_"Looking away is one of the worst thing to do with a predator around you," he stated harshly, hoping to scare the herbivore away. He didn't really feel like hunting, nor killing without much reason. Hunger? Hn, it's not like he ate much anyways, and a small rabbit could hardly make a satisfying meal._

_The rabbit let out a "Hii" squeak. The rabbit was shaking but didn't run away. Odd, usually they take off running._

_"Are...are you g-going to eat m-me?," the rabbit asked in a tiny whisper. Eat? Well, he was a wolf of course, but to stand there and question something so stupid, what was with this herbivore? _

_He walked towards the rabbit and still the creature did not run...interesting._

_"Do you truly want to hasten your death," he asked the creature. The rabbit shivered._

_""I...I don't want...I c-can't...g-go back t-to my c-colony," the rabbit stuttered in a smaller voice. Hibari had to strain his ears slightly to hear it._

_"Then why hurry for death? Why not escape where no one will harm you?," Hibari asked, curious._

_The rabbit nervously swallowed and he spoke once more, evidently shaky._

_"I d-don't really want t-to live e-either...,"the rabbit continued. I stared in silence._

_'So he waltzed into my territory to more or less ask for death? It would be simple enough to survive even by yourself, so why not...?' Hibari thought to himself._

_"B-because...I'll a-always be all alone. It w-will be lonely living on m-my own..besides, I'm just... too useless for my own g-good, I'll end up probably n-not even s-surviving th-the w-winter," the herbivore said, the sound of his chattering teeth reaching my ears._

_The rabbit lowered his head further._

_"So...because of that, during this snowstorm, you wandered to this wolf infested area?," Hibari said lazily._

_"You herbivores...are so foolish," the wolf stated, walking closer to the small creature._

_"Truly foolish," Hibari said lowly as he grabbed the rabbit's chin and forced him to look up at the his piercing gaze. Hibari let his gaze rake over the bunny. He seriously contemplated on killing the obviously miserable creature right then and there. But...something, a wrenching feeling in his chest stopped him. He didn't know what it was and when he thought of killing the rabbit again, the feeling came back, stopping him. Odd._

_Instead he brushed his hand over the cold white skin of the rabbit's cheek. This herbivore..._

_"You're rather rude for a herbivore, why would I eat a thin rabbit like you?," Hibari said bluntly._

_"W-w-what? You're a wolf aren't you?," the rabbit suddenly yelped in response._

_"Hmm? Did you want me bite you to death?," Hibari asked, giving the rabbit a rather sinister look._

_"W-w-well yes, err, k-kinda uhh...ish?," the small herbivore chattered. The rabbit was obviously getting colder._

_"Hn, idiot herbivores," the wolf muttered with a smirk. I gripped his chin tighter if ever so slightly, it didn't seem like he noticed, was he numb?_

_"A-are-y-you going t-to k-k-kill me Ookami-san?," the rabbit asked._

_"I guess not, besides, I'm not hungry," Hibari replied._

_"Though, I get bored in the winter with nothing to do. You can be my companion of sorts, how about that?," the wolf proposed. He as still curious at what the herbivore did to make him...feel differently. He didn't like not knowing things, maybe, one he found out what this was he could just get rid of te creature, it was of no use to him except for food._

_After a pause the herbivore replied._

_"W-well, I d-don't s-see any h-harm in-,"the rabbit was cut off by a series of violent coughs, and he tried to slap the Hibari's hand away as he gasped for breath between coughs._

_Hibari's stature became startled as the rabbit coughed and shivered violently, but he regained his composure before it could be taken as a sign of weakness._

_"I'm f-f-fine...,"the rabbit wheezed out as his coughs subsided slightly._

_"Hn, you should at least dress in winter attire," the wolf said looking over the herbivore's clothes._

_The rabbit's coughs finally subsided, but his breathing was still a heavy._

_"I'm fine," the rabbit repeated, though his voice seemed strained._

_"Your answer?," Hibari prompted, seemingly ignoring the rabbit's coughing fit, but inwardly he was still a bit shaken._

_'Wait...shaken? Over what? An herbivore? That I don't even know? Impossible,' Hibari thought to himself, and he steadily became more irritated when he realized that the rabbit had YET to have answered._

_The herbivore hesitated a bit longer. _

_"O-okay, if it a-alright with you," the herbivore replied, back to his stuttering state._

_"M-my name is S-Sawada Tsunayoshi. W-what is your name?,"the bunny asked meekly, glancing at the wolf's hand that was still holding his chin, keeping him from looking away._

_"Hibari Kyoya," Hibari answered, letting go of his chin finally. The carnivore noticed the smaller creature was beginning to sway a bit._ _He saw the rabbit close it's eyes before plummeting to the ground. He instinctively caught the herbivore as if it was second nature to him. The rabbit's skin was icy and he rushed the creature to his domain as quickly as he could._

_He carefully placed the fragile creature on his bed and covered him with warm covers. He noticed a faint cold blush beginning to rise to the herbivore's cheeks. _

_This was going to be a long day..._

* * *

><p>Hibari stopped reminiscing on what had happened earlier that day and took another quick glance that the peacefully sleeping bunny. He felt the corner of his mouth quirk in amusement when he heard the rabbit mumble something about dandelion flowers in his sleep.<p>

This seemed to be the start of a possibly hazardous inter-species relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT! I finally posted. And jeez, I didn't even mean to end up typing this much. =3= Please PM me if I made errors, I seem to do that alot. ; 3 ;<strong>

**Since my exams are officially over, I have more lazy time to waste my life with fanfiction too~**

**Oh, and BEFORE you tonfa my ass, I apologize for the slightly late post. I really try to type these thing out for you guys within a few days, but I have to try to not rush myself too. Then I had to cram for exams and whatnot. I try to get these chapters out quick because I know you hate waiting and as do I, but I can only chuck out these things at a reasonably rate.**

**Okay, now you can tonfa my ass. (tonfa'd)**

**If you leave a review I'll feel happier and become motivated to write more because I'm pathetic that way. :D**


	4. A Bunny's Embarassment

Happy belated holidays! Yeah yeah, I know this is a late post, but my motivation stopped for a while. But then, a magical rainbow lit up my sky and farted out many wonderful things! ...Fine, not really, but, I'm here now, and that is what counts! 8U I had my ramen and I'm all set and revved up to type with my dying will! Though, my holidays were ruined my stupid customers at my workplace who don't think twice about anything else other than themselves. Rude people. Anyways, you probably don't care too much about this part, I'll get onto giving you my wonderful but not very thought out story!

**Aya-chan's Alice**: LOL, WUT? That made me laugh so hard it brightened up my day. I've actually never written smut before, nor do I really think that two males can create a child. XD I dunno, should I try to write smut? ...great, I had to look at my still innocently rated "T" symbol in the corner...Well, that's just chipper.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>*~1827~*<span>**_

And now we go and on with the show! :D

* * *

><p><em>Summary: AU, Tsunayoshi is a rabbit, who never really had any other companion and after being sick of his treatment in his rabbit colony he runs away, only to be found by a wolf...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Where we left off:<strong>_

_Hibari stopped reminiscing on what had happened earlier that day and took another quick glance that the peacefully sleeping bunny. He felt the corner of his mouth quirk in amusement when he heard the rabbit mumble something about dandelion flowers in his sleep._

_This seemed to be the start of a possibly hazardous inter-species relationship._

* * *

><p>Tsuna groggily awoke and snuggled deeper into the warm blankets. He wrapped the blanket around himself and made a blanket cocoon. It was so comfortable that he didn't want to move. He yawn hugely and tried to fall asleep once more.<p>

"Oi, Herbivore,"

Tsuna didn't pay much heed to the voice and let out a tiny breath in contentment.

"Herbivore..."

Still, the rabbit didn't respond as he started to drift back to sleep gradually.

Hibari closed his eyes for a moment before letting out a sigh.

_This Herbivore...,' he thought with some frustration._

He walked casually over to the bed and grabbed the covers. He jerked the blankets off roughly. He heard a squeak and then a loud thump against the floor.

"Herbivore, get up already," Hibari said without much emotion, throwing the covers onto the empty bed.

"H-Hibari-san?," Tsuna said propping himself up on the floor where he now resided. He rubbed his sore backside.

Hibari responded by pressing his palm onto Tsuna's forehead. The rabbit froze in shock of being touched.

"Seems like the fever has completely diminished," Hibari said, slowly removing his hand away from the rabbit.

Tsuna blinked for a few seconds before blushing. _W-wait, he just touched my forehead. Isn't that too intimate for two animals who just met each other?_

He stared at the wolf who was looking at him straight in the eye without saying a single word. He was still strangely captivated by the glinting gray eyes on the wolf.

"Ahh, Hibari-san's eyes are still really pretty," Tsuna mumbled somewhat incoherently to himself before shaking his head rapidly, the blush was getting worse, he could feel it in his cheeks. He turned away from Hibari abruptly, his ears drooping from sheer embarrassment.

Hibari felt one side of his mouth want to quirk up. _Honestly, this rabbit is almost too cu...wait. CUTE? Technically, he's food. Food isn't cute. At least it should be, or else you'll feel bad for eating it._

He brushed off the thought quickly before he would start mentally ranting to himself. He wondered what the rabbit had mumbled a second ago. He crouched and stared eye level at the rabbit that was turned away from him. He saw a redness creep into the small creature's cheeks and noticed the drooping ears. The fever, it was gone just a second ago wasn't it?

He reached out a hand and tilted the small brunet's head towards him. Tsuna shivered at the contact and felt the blush increase even more that it already had.

_'AAAGH! STOP MAKING ME BLUSH HIBARI-SAN!'_ Tsuna cried in his head.

"Are you feeling alright?," Hibari asked suddenly, his hand brushing Tsuna's stray hair from his face before moving to his forehead to check his temperature again.

Tsuna flinched a little. '_Think of an excuse, QUICK!_'

"I'm f-fine. I-It's a little s-scary since you-you're a w-wolf after all a-and I'm your potential f-food after a-all, Hibari-san," Tsuna blurted out quickly_. 'Ahh, saved.'_

"Liar."

"W-what?," Tsuna squeaked, surprise evident in his voice. His eyes widened as the blush died gradually from his cheeks.

"Simple, the first time we met, you honestly wouldn't have minded if I killed you on the spot. I could see it in your eyes, Herbivore," Hibari said, eyes narrowing at the rabbit.

Tsuna just looked up at Hibari guiltily.

"I'm not going to pry as to why you won't tell me, I honestly don't really care," Hibari said as he stood up, towering over Tsuna.

"Ah, umm... thank you. For everything and taking care of me Hibari-san," Tsuna said, averting his eyes shyly before shakily trying to get up from the floor.

He gave Hibari a radiant, innocent smile. The wolf blinked at the gesture before turning away and heading towards the doorway. Tsuna looked around again. Yup, still not too big or too small. Clean. Very durable looking. Though the walls were plain and empty.

"Herbivore, what's taking you so long?," Hibari said irritably from the other side of the doorway.

"C-coming Hibari-san!," Tsuna responded before hopping over to the door. He had to stop before he ran into a body.

"S-sorry, Hibari-san,"Tsuna said quickly.

"Herbivore."

"Y-yes?"

"Stop tacking my name to the end of every sentence when you talk to me, it's unnecessary and annoying."

"Ahh, o-okay," Tsuna said, blushing again for the umpteenth time.

_'Dame Tsuna, why do you have to be so stupid?,'_ he thought to himself. He followed Hibari to wherever he was going without paying any attention. He bumped into the wolf when he finally stopped.

The wolf was staring out the window, well, more like glaring at the innocent transparent shield from outside.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Huh? What do you mean?," Tsuna said staring at the same window, he saw a hand rub frost off the window into the shape of a happy face, before seeing a streak of...err, something seemingly flinging itself at the front door. A loud thunk was heard before the distinct sound of a body sliding on the door squeaked from the other side.

"We're going to have an uninvited and unwelcome visitor...,"Hibari began.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>YES. I know, please don't tonfa me, I have writer's block. I though I'd update more since it was my break time. But, I actually ended up being more busy than expected. And I meant for this chapter to be longer, but I'm not really full of motivation right now. I've actually been drawing a bit of art. Yeah, I know. It's a shock. I'm a fail artist and writer at the same time! Amazing, no? I would have posted this on New Years Day, but I don't think I'd be able to post it on that special day. Oh...*sniffle*<br>**

**Can you guess who the visitor is? I'll laugh if you get it right and give you a guys another 1827 one-shot maybe, *winks*  
><strong>

**Anyways, look on my profile poll! I would most appreciate a few votes!_ Leave a review_ and I'll take it to heart~...unless it is a flame, then I'll use it warm up my omurice. **

**:D :D :D HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! :D :D :D  
><strong>


	5. A Bunny's New Acquaintance

I just had a splurge of inspiration from the author I'm stalking, and this pleases me. Very much. To the point of me pounding my case of Writers' Block to a bloody pulp and getting my fingers warmed up for an update! YEAH. Did I ever mention that I'm such a stalker? Well, without being too creepy of course. I just lurk in your shadowy corner waiting for the chance to strike like a nyan cat. *W*

**_*pokes Jikage* Yeah, that sexy beast right there is who I'm stalking. =w=_**

Now, to quickly answer a few reviews. :D

**TheParadoxicalOtaku:** ; w ; *touched* Hmm, I'm thinking of doing a 182769 thing, but we shall see in the future. *winks*

**HibariTsunayoshi-Kun:** *cries tears of joy* Thank the sky that I'm not the only one with this problem. I was halfway through typing out Chapter 4 when I suddenly grabbed my sketchbook to draw my OC...again. But manlier. I'm a decent artist, I guess, but I drew the OC on page 18. And on page 19 there is a comic strip of Hibari beating the crap out of me for crowding his page with another person. /tonfa'd

**Aya-chan's Alice:** Jeez, your reviews brightened two of my days now, XD Yes, bunnies may have a high sex drive, but this Tsu-chan we're talking about now! What you told me honestly isn't implied at all, it's just Hibari ramming a poor rabbit err...WELL, *ahem* You know what, just keep scrolling down and read the story while I decide on making smut. XD

**Err, now lets stop with review replying and get on with what you clicked here for~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>WARNINGS: Slight OOC-ness and possible grammar problems.<br>_**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>*~1827~*<span>**_

And now we go and on with the show! :D

* * *

><p><em>Summary: AU, Tsunayoshi is a rabbit, who never really had any other companion and after being sick of his treatment in his rabbit colony he runs away, only to be found by a wolf...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Where we left off:<em>

_'Dame Tsuna, why do you have to be so stupid?,' he thought to himself. He followed Hibari to wherever he was going without paying any attention. He bumped into the wolf when he finally stopped._

_The wolf was staring out the window, well, more like glaring at the innocent transparent shield from outside._

_"You've got to be kidding."_

_"Huh? What do you mean?," Tsuna said staring at the same window, he saw a hand rub frost off the window into the shape of a happy face, before seeing a streak of...err, something seemingly flinging itself at the front door. A loud thunk was heard before the distinct sound of a body sliding on the door squeaked from the other side._

_"We're going to have an uninvited and unwelcome visitor...,"Hibari began._

_"Eh?"_

* * *

><p>Tsuna gave the door a strange look. Hibari on the other hand just growled lightly under his breath.<p>

_"Idiot Herbivore, can't you just knock?_," Hibari growled.

Tsuna backed away from the front door and hid behind the doorway leading into the room. He was scared at what could be on the other side.

He watched as Hibari released a sigh and walked up to the door, irritation etched over his face. He flicked the latch that locked the door and twisted the knob, but didn't open the door.

Tsuna's brows scrunched. "Hibari-san?"

Suddenly, the wolf opened the door abruptly and a body from the outside landed on the floor with a loud slam. Hibari kicked it until it was fully inside and closed the door to keep out the freezing air.

"Stupid snow...it tripped me, I swear," the person said, voice muffled.

"Why are you here, Dino?," Hibari growled at the wheezing body on the floor. Tsuna stared the the body that was struggling to lift himself from the floor.

"Oww, Kyoya, can't you be more gentle? Like open the door and actually ask who it is?," Dino said was he clutched his ribs the Hibari had kicked.

"No, and don't call me by my first name. Now why are you here?," Hibari repeated, a harsh glint flashed in his gray eyes.

"Ahahah...now, now, Kyoya, can't I just visit my student?," Dino said cheerfully, ignoring Hibari's comment on his name as he stood up shakily. "Jeez, its cold outside!"

Tsuna trembled at the doorway separating that room from the next._ 'Another wolf,'_ Tsuna thought fearfully.

"Its been a while,"Dino continued without a care. Hibari glared at the blond wolf with irritation.

"If you break anything while you're here, you're replacing it or I'll bite you to death," Hibari bit out. (A/N: Hehe, get it? _Bit out?_ Ahaha...lame joke I know...)

"Oh, this is a nice change! You didn't even try to hit me with a tonfa, yet. You've only threatened me! You're starting to like me aren't you?," Dino said with sparkles in his eyes._ 'My student has really grown up,'_ Dino thought happily.

Hibari yanked out a tonfa and whacked Dino with it. "You're begging to be bitten to death," the black haired wolf growled, his body shifting into a fighting stance.

Tsuna squeaked and shrank back behind the door frame. This cause the blond to look up and catch a glimpse of brunet hair before getting hit by the Hibari's tonfa again. Dino took a deep breath as he shut his eyes from the pain.

"W-wait...Kyoya. Who else is here?,"Dino asked, clutching and rubbing his head. He felt two swelling bumps, but thankfully that was all he received as Hibari lowered his tonfa.

The darker wolf turned his head towards the door frame to the next room. Part of a shaking brown ear peeked out. He almost smirked.

"An herbivore I found," Hibari said casually, as if he hadn't just gotten violent just seconds prior. Dino gaped and excitedly clapped his hands together.

"What kind of animal is he?," Dino said happily, his injuries forgotten for the time being. Dino's tail swished back and forth happily like a dog's.

"Hn, you call yourself a wolf," Hibari said mockingly.

Tsuna flinched as the other wolf noticed him. He peeked his head around the corner. He could feel himself trembling fearfully. Partly from Dino, another wolf,_ another carnivorous predator._ And partly from Hibari, who just beat down an older looking wolf in a matter of seconds. It made him think...of what Mochida and his cronies did to him when he was with his colony. Beating him down, for practically no reason at all.

"Herbivore, stop hiding,"Hibari said.

Tsuna bit his bottom lip to keep from letting out his signature 'Hii!' and stepped around the door frame slowly. He kept his back flat against the wall and lowered his eyes and ears, making him look even smaller.

"Ehh? What a cute rabbit!," Dino said brightly before his expression changed to worry. "H-Hey, what wrong? You look like you're about to cry."

Tsuna bit his lip harder and tried to not break down now of all times. His mind raced to bad memories of him getting beaten up by the older rabbits and he desperately tried to hold in his tears.

Hibari was taken off guard by the rabbit's sudden change in demeanor and almost found himself going to the small creature's side, instead he restrained himself and stayed planted firmly where he was.

Dino instead went and patted Tsuna's head.

"Hi, I'm Dino. Don't worry, I won't bite unlike Kyoya," Dino said soothingly, patting Tsuna's head gently.

Tsuna stared warily at Dino, still on the verge of tears.

"Its really okay, I won't hurt you. Did Kyoya do something to you?I know, I'll protect you! Don't worry, I won't let mean little Hibari have his way with you! And I meant that both ways!," Dino declared.

Tsuna cocked his head to the side as he tried to interpret the meaning behind Dino's words. "Both ways? What do you mean?," he asked timidly. Tsuna felt his fear towards Dino ebb away slowly, but gradually. He wiped his almost spilling tears with his hand and looked up at the blond wolf.

"Err, you know...has anyone ever given you the birds and bees talk?," Dino asked.

Tsuna shook his head.

"What does this have to do with birds and bees?," the bunny asked innocently, the redness in his eyes starting to fade away.

"Well, you see-"

"Dino," Hibari cut in.

"Huh? What is it Kyoya?," Dino asked, still patting Tsuna's head.

"Get out."

"Eh? But whyyyy?"

"You're not welcome."

"But I wanna know more about Usagi-chan!"

"Ehh? Usagi-chan?," Tsuna said questioningly.

"Oh, right, you never gave me you name," Dino remembered.

"M-my name is Tsunayoshi, but you can c-call me Tsuna for short," Tsuna squeaked out.

"Tsuna! It suits you. You can just simply call me Dino! It would be nice for you to call me Dino-nii though," Dino said happily.

"D-Dino-nii? I don't really know you that well though, C-can I just call you Dino-san for now?," Tsuna asked shyly.

"Ehh? But that sounds too old! Dino-nii!," Dino pestered childishly.

"Ahh, okay," Tsuna relented easily.

"Are you two herbivores almost done?," Hibari asked, a brow twitching.

"Actually, I was trying to test your patience while trying to get to know Tsuna a little more, Kyoya. Its improved dramatically with Tsuna here!," Dino beamed.

"Dino...,"Hibari growled dangerously.

"Ahahah, I'll just get going off on my merry way then!," Dino said backing away nervously from Tsuna and Hibari. He grasped the doorknob and tugged.

The door didn't budge.

"K-Kyoya, I think the door is frozen shut."

"Are you sure you're not just being an idiot again and twisting it the wrong way?"

"N-no really! It won't move!," Dino exclaimed while twisting the knob fully _in the correct direction_ and pushing.

"Err...I think we're iced inside," Dino said moodily. "Can I sleep here just for one night?"

"Floor."

"Got'cha," Dino replied instantly, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"W-wait, what are we going to do?," Tsuna said frantically.

"Well, I can finish teaching you about birds and bees..."

"Dino."

"Yes, Kyoya?"

"Shut up."

"Kay..."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! I got my inspiration back! Thank you Jikage~ *angel chorus in the background*<strong>

**Ahahaha, I made me laugh at so many of you alternating between Dino and Mukuro. Don't fret! Our pineapple illusionist will appear in the next chapter! Cross my knives and hope to make frogs! (Guess what I'm implying, hurr hurr~)**

**I meant for this to be longer, but for the time being, this is probably going to get into a bit more of short bursts of comedy and fluff. School is starting, so I may not update as fast. Hopefully my teachers will take pity and not give me craploads of spontaneous homework. ; w ;**

**Thank you for your votes on my little poll. I was curious in which way I should type Hibari's first name. I see so many switches between the two versions that a few of my brain cells combusted from indecision... o3o**

**I probably won't post so quickly like this again for a while unless you can make me laugh so hard that I cry or inspire me with people I look up to highly. **

**; w ; Derp Derp Derp, they're multiplying like rabbits! *shot*  
><strong>

**_~`***Leave a Review!_ :D They make me all warm and fuzzy inside~  
><strong>


	6. A Bunny's Memory and an Evil Pineapple

Yo, I'm here once again! I've been procrastinating...like Tsuna with his homework without Reborn around. ewe

I'm only human now, and I have homework. But I thought I should take advantage of my slightly extended weekend to give you guys something to read for a few minutes. :D I was EXTREMELY HAPPY(Skeleneko's Ryohei moment) with the number of reviews that I received. I got 15 reviews on Chapter 5 alone. I felt my inner self melt a little with happy sparkles. ; w ;

Now for a few your awesome reviews to be answered:

**Anonymous:** Well, I'm trying to keep them in the correct habitat. I might play around with that multi-animal thing, but as of now, everyone is to be a wolf. Why? Cause I'm as creative as melting butter. ; w ;

**HibariTsunayoshi-Kun:** Kufufufu, Tsu-chan as a sexual predator eh? =w= That will happen in my other fanfic that I'm working on. Tsuna will continue to be a fluffy, innocent rabbit in this. *pats*

**Aya-chan's Alice:** FFFFFFF. I love you. *snuggles* Wait...you're 16 and people think you look innocent as well? Skeleneko has that problem too! I keep having people guess me at up to four years under my age and the smaller children on my bus won't believe me when I tell them my age. ; m ; But on the bright side, I can say evil and violent things and they look at me funny. :D

**SprayPaintAndABrickWall42L:** *pats* Its okay, you're not as much of a dork as I am. :B Well, I'm not too sure. I'll need to let my imagination flow~

* * *

><p><strong><em>WARNINGS: Slight OOC-ness and possible grammar problems.<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>*~1827~*<span>**_

And now we go and on with the show! :D

* * *

><p><em>Summary: AU, Tsunayoshi is a rabbit, who never really had any other companion and after being sick of his treatment in his rabbit colony he runs away, only to be found by a wolf...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Where we left off: <em>

_"K-Kyoya, I think the door is frozen shut."_

_"Are you sure you're not just being an idiot again and twisting it the wrong way?"_

_"N-no really! It won't move!," Dino exclaimed while twisting the knob fully in the correct direction and pushing._

_"Err...I think we're iced inside," Dino said moodily. "Can I sleep here just for one night?"_

_"Floor."_

_"Got'cha," Dino replied instantly, shoulders slumping in defeat._

_"W-wait, what are we going to do?," Tsuna said frantically._

_"Well, I can finish teaching you about birds and bees..."_

_"Dino."_

_"Yes, Kyoya?"_

_"Shut up."_

_"Kay..."_

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat awkwardly next to Hibari as Dino was glared at by the younger, but albeit, scarier wolf.<p>

He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding and tried to relax a bit, which was actually quite a feat considering he was in the presence of two predatory animals, but he didn't mind very much. It was oddly...comforting to be with both of them, even if they were wolves.

Tsuna crawled over to the small fireplace that Hibari had lit to shut a complaining Dino up. He rubbed his hands together before trying to warm his fluffy bunny ears a little. They were a bit numb with cold. Gradually, he felt his eyelids begin to get heavy in front of the warmth that the flames brought him.

It was a quirk that the other rabbit never really understood.

Tsuna was always comfortable around fire. The other rabbit were all terrified of it.

The brunet rabbit stared straight into the fire as an old memory drifted back into his mind.

* * *

><p><em>(flashback)<em>

_Tsuna was running away frantically. Mochida and crew were right on his tail. The wind whipped his face as he strained to run away faster. He panted heavily as he realized that he probably couldn't run much further without collapsing. He could hear his pursuers already beginning to catch up with him. After all, they were older, and better built than his small, fragile frame._

_He ran when everything in front of him was nothing but a very thick mist. It obscured his entire vision almost._

_He had tried to walk and found that he could barely do it. He sighed gratefully since he knew this area well._

_He looked around the forest and noticed a familiar over sized, dead tree. He would occasionally hide there to get away from Mochida and his gang. Though, he tried to avoid using it too often as to not arise suspicions on that particular hiding spot. It was his favorite safe haven away from the torment._

_He shivered as wind picked up, but he was too terrified by the prospect of being bullied again to really care. He knocked against the tree's trunk and felt the wood creak. He moved the dead plank of bark that covered the entrance and crawled inside. He bit his lip to keep from making sounds as the dead bark scratched his skin painfully. He quickly replaced the bark and crawled further into the hollow trunk of the tree. He swore to himself that he would make a larger entrance once he found the chance. It was getting a bit small for him._

_As he went farther into the tree's trunk, he flopped into the familiar thick bed of moss. He sighed in contentment. He listened carefully for Mochida or his followers and was elated to hear nothing out of the ordinary except for the whistling winds._

_His face that had held contentment for a short moment was quickly replaced by worry. From the sounds of the wind, it sounded as if a huge storm was about to happen. He curled up into a ball._

_Then, the rain started. It was st first a light pitter patter against the tree's still sturdy trunk. Then, it was a sounded as if fists were banging against the wood. Tsuna jerked a little thinking that Mochida had found him. But, he knew that his tormentors were probably running back to their nest for shelter without a care of what had happened to their victim. The storm had started._

_He didn't even try to cover his ears against the loud noise. In fact, he welcomed it. The rain and storm were protecting him from the bullies. Then the thunder crashed and he cringed a little st that sound. It was always so...boisterous whenever the thunder started. It was loud and somewhat annoying sometimes._

* * *

><p><em>It seemed like an eternity until the rain and storm finally took a break and stopped their noise. Tsuna stretched and warily crawled over to the small entrance. He struggled to exit, but he still heard the occasional thunder crash. It was odd that he could still even hear the thunder, but the storm itself had already stopped.<em>

_He flinched when he heard another thunder crash, though this one was particularly loud. Why? Because it hit a bush that was only around 30 feet away from Tsuna. The bush was ablaze in seconds and Tsuna was amazed that it could catch at all with all the rain. The flame evaporated the mist around it and the warmth and beauty of it brought Tsuna closer to the fire. It seemed as if the fire had calmed the thunder, because after that crash that created fire, he heard no more of the noises._

_He didn't know how long he had stared at the burning bush, but after a while, he began to notice that the mist had left. He looked around smiled in contentment. He started up at the rainbow decorating the sky with the help of the sun, that had begun to shine brightly._

_The rabbit chuckled at the single cloud that had refused to be removed by the rain and storm. The cloud wanted to stay with it's sky._

* * *

><p>Tsuna smiled brightly at the memory. He didn't know why he treasured that memory so much, and he doubted that he ever would. He felt his eyes get hazy and he thought it was just tiredness that he was experiencing, but then, Hibari grabbed him.<p>

"Hii!" (Oh yeah, NOW there is dialogue)

"Silence, Herbivore."

"H-Hibari-san, what a-are you...uhh, I m-mean-"

"I told you to be silent, now do that before I bite you to death."

"Ahh...o-okay."

"Kyoya, be gentle on him, he's fragile."

"I'll bite you to death later."

Hibari sniffed the sir around him, while he held the confused rabbit closely. Closer then he thought.

Tsuna felt Hibari grab him and the next thing he knew, he was being ordered and threatened while being held against a very warm chest. He blushed darkly and buried his head into the wolf's shirt.

Hibari felt the rabbit cling to him and he unconsciously held Tsuna tighter. Dino was on guard, his whip ready, while Hibari was wielding a single tonfa since his other hand was preoccupied with hold a certain herbivore closely.

"Kufufufu, all I wanted to do was have a quick visit, but I think I may stay a bit longer," a mysterious voice laughed.

"Show yourself, Pineapple Herbivore," Hibari snapped.

Tsuna gripped Hibari's shirt harder, to the point where he was sure he had left crinkles, but he didn't really care. What he was more worried about was the creepy voice the seem to come out of the mi-...wait. MIST? INDOORS? NEXT TO A FREAKING FIRE! ?

The rabbit rubbed his eyes. He here he thought he was just tired...

The mist gathered dramatically into a single spot in the middle of the room and Tsuna watched curiously and fearfully.

"What an adorable little rabbit, Kyoya-kun," the person enshrouded in mist cooed.

Slowly, the thick smokey fog dissipated to reveal yet another wolf...with an interesting fruity hairstyle.

"Don't call me that and why the hell are you here, you damned pineapple," Hibari growled out.

"Oh, its just you Mukuro! Long time no see! I thought it was a crazy creeper who was after Tsuna already. How is everyone at the Kokuyo Territory?," Dino asked in a cheerful voice.

"Kufufu, I was only passing by. I only made a stop here to piss off a certain_ Birdy_, but now I see that he has an interesting toy that I would like to play with as well," Mukuro said, turning his attention from Dino to a small rabbit, that was still tucked against Hibari firmly.

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari hissed, finally letting go of the rabbit to quickly pull out his weapon's other twin.

Tsuna flinched against the sudden loss of warmth. And it was really REALLY warm and comfy there too...WAIT. The rabbit mentally bashed himself. Oh good lord, was he losing his mind already at this point?

"Kufufu, now, now, I'll just borrow him for a bit."

Wait, huh? Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt an arm snake around his waist and felt his back press up against another warm body. He blush crimson at the realization.

"Hiii! W-why does everyone keep t-touching me today?," Tsuna screeched.

"Oya? I can do other thing besides just touch, would you like me to demonstrate?," Mukuro said in his ear.

Tsuna felt an eye twitch. What?

Hibari on the other hand, was at a loss of what to do. He could always try to attack Mukuro to reclaim_ his_ rabb- ...since when was the herbivore a possession? But if he attacked the Pineapple Herbivore how, he might accidentally hit the rabbit instead. And the thought of doing that made him uneasy. Before, he bit his opponents to death along with any unfortunate souls that happened to be around. In this situation, he wanted to_ protect_ the innocent. He hoped he wasn't getting too soft.

Dino smiled and waved.

"Don't do anything dirty while you three play together okay?," Dino said, "I'll be getting a bite to eat."

Tsuna's eyes widened. 'NOOOO! S-stay and save me from this weirdo!,' he cried mentally at the retreating figure.

And so, the screams of a certain rabbit ensue shortly after.

* * *

><p><strong>There! I coughed out some stuff. I hope that Tsuna's little flashback wasn't too long or boring. I just felt the urge to type that out.<strong>

**Don't fret for too long, Mukuro and Hibari will be fighting over a little rabbit in the next chapter. Muwahahahaha...**

**I also apologize profusely for my late update. OTL I beg for thy forgiveness! /tonfa'd**

**W-well, I might feel better if you review. ; w ; Help me with motivation! _Throw music, pictures, motivational quotes at me! COME AT ME BRO!_**

**Now back to our contracted agreement. Review, and I will send cookies to you in your dreams~ And no, they will not be Bianchi flavored. :D**


	7. A Bunny's Weak Struggle

Eheheh... my chapters are short, I know. OTL *fails* I'll freely admit it. =w=;;

Cookies for all~ :D Cause they help make the world a slightly better place.

Mukuro is also a wolf, sorry for not clarifying, I was typing at midnight or so and I didn't get much sleep the previous night...well, nights. OTL

* * *

><p>Responding to Reviews:<p>

**Lumoa:** Actually I don't. ; w ; I probably really, REALLY need one, cause I find mistakes everywhere and I'm sure I don't find them all. Do you want to Skeleneko's Beta Reader?

**ReinaSaurus:** *drools* Sexy Adult Reborn Wolf is sexy...

**TheParadoxicalOtaku:** Thank you for liking the flashback, I hoped it wasn't too random or boring. :D

**Firebornfox:** Nah, Dino is just and idiot. XD Ignorance is bliss~

**TheNumberOneNoffFan:** Sk-Skeleneko made chu the c-cookie, b-but Ryohei stole it and eated it b-because he wanted to s-see what he tasted like. He ran away s-screaming about e-extreme peanut-butter. ; m ;

**Final Syai Lunar Generation:** I've already thought that much of the story out, but now I just need to stop procrastinating and type it. ; w ;

**Aya-chan's Alice:** *pats* CALM THYSELF. More fangirly yaoi below. :B

**Moonpuzzle:** You just made Skeleneko's month. ; w ;

**Wishyuki:** Actually, this story was based off that Multi-story doujin. But, I don't like downloading things... ; w ;

* * *

><p><strong><em>WARNINGS: Slight OOC-ness and possible grammar problems.<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>*~1827~*<span>**_

And now we go and on with the show! :D

* * *

><p><em>Summary: AU, Tsunayoshi is a rabbit, who never really had any other companion and after being sick of his treatment in his rabbit colony he runs away, only to be found by a wolf...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Where we left off:<em>

_Dino smiled and waved._

_"Don't do anything dirty while you three play together okay?," Dino said, "I'll be getting a bite to eat."_

_Tsuna's eyes widened. 'NOOOO! S-stay and save me from this weirdo!,' he cried mentally at the retreating figure._

_And so, the screams of a certain rabbit ensue shortly after._

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared at the spot that Dino was occupying just moment prior.<p>

_'H-he just left me here to be eaten by these two scary...Dear God, please don't let them rip me to shreds,'_ Tsuna prayed tearfully.

"Rabbit Herbivore, get over here," Hibari growled at Tsuna.

Tsuna flinched at the tone and pushed against Mukuro's arms frantically...then he let a small "hii" when the arms tightened. He gave Hibari a teary eyed look that begged for forgiveness.

"Oya? What is this? Such an adorable face you're making," Mukuro said. Tsuna could feel warm breath right next to his ear, and felt a small shiver run down like ice on his spine.

Hibari glared menacingly, to which Mukuro smirked at and licked Tsuna's ear.

Tsuna's eyes widened dramatically, and let out a ear piercing screech. The pineapple wolf felt his ears ring with a fury and he almost loosened his grip enough for Tsuna to escape.

"Just play along, I promise not to hurt you," Mukuro whispered into Tsuna's ear. The bunny heard no lie in Mukuro's voice, but even so.** THE GUY IS HOLDING HIM CAPTIVE.** What the hell was he supposed to do? Tsuna whimpered pathetically and he shivered.

"Herbivore. Bite him," Hibari ordered suddenly.

"Wh-what?"

"Bite him."

Tsuna shut his eyes and was about to try to sink his teeth into any part of Mukuro's flesh, but...

"Oya, I can't allow you to do that little rabbit," Mukuro said as he curled a hand tightly over Tsuna's mouth. The rabbit squeaked vainly in protest.

Hibari growled. "Next time I give you a command, don't hesitate, Herbivore."

"Mmmph...," The rabbit responded.

"I promise I'll maybe return him, Hibari Kyoya," Mukuro said, a mischievous grin spreading over his features.

Tsuna stared at the wolf across from him. If only he was stronger, then maybe...maybe he could have escaped from the weird Pineapple and returned back to Hibari-san's side. A sudden burst of inspiration came across from him, seeing Hibari's irritated expression. He knew he was going to look like a complete utter idiot for doing this, but...

"Hmm? You finally stopped struggling...and...and...that's...rather disgusting," Mukuro said, eyebrow twitching slightly.

Tsuna let out a tiny cute growl of his own.

'I'll drool all over your hand with my dying will!," Tsuna thought to himself.

The saliva coated Mukuro's hand quickly and gradually dribbled down Tsuna's chin while the rabbit glared at the limb that kept him from speaking. The saliva acted as a lube and and was slick enough for him to open his mouth and chomp down on the offending hand.

A hiss of pain emanated from Mukuro, but his grip wasn't loosened enough to allow Tsuna to go free just yet. Mukuro gave the bunny a harsh nip on the ear.

"Stop that," Mukuro growled.

Hibari almost could have grinned, but everyone knows that Hibari is too much of a tight-ass to do anything of the sort, so instead he settled on an amused "Hn".

"How would you feel if I borrowed your new pet or the night?," Mukuro teased, a bit strained due to the fact that a bunny was still chewing away fiercely on his hand.

"I'd rather not try to dig my belongings from a crowd of your herbivores," Hibari growled.

Tsuna whined and bit down as hard as he could. He felt flesh break and the metallic taste of blood invaded his mouth. The rabbit gagged and spit out the offending liquid. The indigo wolf smirked mischievously, though in Tsuna's eyes it seemed like pure evil.

"Idiot rabbit," the ebony wolf growled and finally lost his temper and lunged.

"Kufufu, you wouldn't want your little rabbit to get hurt now would you?," Mukuro asked, nimbly dodging.

"Well, if that is how you wish to play then so be it, how about a game of hide and seek?"

"Hey, Kyoya! Mukuro! I'm going to sleep! Be sure to make Tsuna comfortable!," Dino said from somewhere on the other side of the cottage. Tsuna felt wobbly tears sprout to his eyes.

_ 'Someone save me from this pervert!' he thought pleadingly._

"Well, let the games begin Skylark," Mukuro said as a mist enshrouded Tsuna and himself. "Hide and seek it is."

* * *

><p>...ridiculously late update is...short. ; A ;<p>

Skeleneko apologizes profusely! I've having writers' block and its still ongoing as I type! I just tried to finish up this chapter. I have it all thought out, plot and everything, but the way to type it just isn't coming... I thought that a late tiny update is better than nothing at all. Most of you are probably quite angry with me. I've been in a drawing and artsy mood lately and haven't had the patience to type. Origami people! DO IT.

Yeah, yeah, this is more of a filler chapter rather than anything interesting actually happening.

Onee-chama! Save meeeeeee... Yes, yes, I see that you have your pitchforks and torches ready. I take my leave. *runs like hell*


	8. Extra! Happy Birthday!

**_WARNINGS: Slight OOC-ness and possible grammar problems._**

**_Note: I don't believe that this has spoilers, and I feel as if I am obliged to upload at least something for Hibari-sama's birthday, so here you go! A short, mini, time-skipped chapter. I'm going back to the actual timeline next chapter._****_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed. It had been several months since Hibari the wolf had taken him under his wing...err...paw. Hand. You get the point!<p>

Anyways, he learned from a snide remark from Mukuro that Hibari's birthday was...on May 5th. In other words...tomorrow.

"I wonder what Hibari-san likes?," Tsuna mumbled to himself, lounging around in Hibari's cottage. It was so boring! There was almost nothing to do except clean, and with Hibari being Hibari...well...it was so empty that there was almost nothing to clean anyways.

The rabbit sighed. What to do...what to do indeed...

Tsuna curled up on the rug in the sitting room. _'Hibari-san...said that he likes small animals...how can..,'_ Tsuna thought to himself.

He bolted upwards. He heard a strange, purposeful rattle.

"H-hello?"

"Ahh...so you really are here. I thought as much, but you'll be perfect."

"HIIIII!"

* * *

><p><strong>LATER...<strong>

Hibari paused before he opened the door to his residence. He smelled another scent. It wasn't one he smelled often. Someone was at his home. With the shifted his tonfa into his hands.

He cracked open the door slowly. Only to be greeted with...

Nothing.

Zip.

Nada.

Not a thing.

Not even a certain fluffy herbivore like normal.

Wait...

The wolf blinked and walked swiftly around his home. The rabbit's scent was everywhere, along with the scent of fear. Hibari's spine prickled.

He followed the smell to his...bedroom. He heard a muffled whimper of what was unmistakeably his rabbit.

He flung open the door with tonfa at the ready.

**SILENCE~**

"Mmmph?"

"..."

"Hmmfffgrff!"

"..."

"Mmmmgh!"

"Herbivore."

"Mmph?"

Hibari covered his face to keep his blush at bay a little while longer. Tsuna was completely undressed, save for an oversized T-shirt that barely went down his hips and the purple ribbon that was expertly wrapped around the rabbit's body. The ribbon gagged the bunny and kept his hands neatly tied against the bed post.

Exhaling finally, Hibari regained his composure and casually went up to undo the gag, but left the rest of the wrapping in place.

"Hi-Hibari-san...Re-Reborn suddenly...and..and...and..."

"I'll need to thank that puppy later," Hibari said, staring at Tsuna.

"Eh? Why? Pl-please untie me!"

"Hmm, maybe later, but as for now..."

"HIII! Hibari-san, what are you doing! ?"

"Unwrapping my birthday present carefully. After all, I do like small animals."

"HII!"

* * *

><p>Well, that was kinda pathetic as a birthday fic. But whatever! 8U In the end Tsuna really didn't give him anything really did he?<p>

Happy birthday Hibari Kyoya! Otanjoubi Omedeto Gozaimasu! お誕生日おめでとうございます!

Yay for copy and paste. :B


End file.
